cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
An Ed Too Many
"An Ed Too Many" is the 9th episode of Season 1 and the 9th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Sarah develops a huge crush on Edd after he gives her a rare flower, and she then proceeds to cause trouble for The Eds' plans and scams. Plot The episode begins with The Eds looking all over Ed's yard for a four-leafed clover, hoping to cash in on the luck supposedly allotted to those who find one for aid in their endeavors. Eddy soon gets annoyed that he can't find one, complaining that he has looked everywhere. Suddenly, Eddy finds one! The Eds are happy about Eddy's fortunate discovery and try to think of ways to scam the cul-de-sac to see if any luck befalls them. Sadly, nothing happens. The Eds then abandon their plans to find something to eat. Along the way, they find a rare flower (or weed, according to Eddy). Edd gives it to Sarah to stop her complaining about his friends' bad manners (Ed ran past Jimmy making him dizzy and Eddy erased away most of the hopscotch lines leaving only one square left) but his reward is her developing a huge crush on him, jilting poor Jimmy and leaving him all alone on his square. The Eds are then shown busy making pizza at Eddy's house. Edd is busy making the tomato sauce while Eddy is trying to make the dough making faster due to his impatience and Ed is shown fooling around with the cheese and pepperoni. The dough soon becomes so huge that it becomes a trampoline. Sarah then shows up at the door when Edd answers to her knocking. She then asks if he is going to invite her in. Edd becomes nervous and shocked by Sarah's behavior as she approaches him. Ed is then shown pouring the tomato sauce created by Edd onto the dough, but notices Sarah going towards Edd which cause him to drop the sauce and splash it accidentally on Eddy. Jimmy is watching all of this and is shocked at Sarah acting lovey-dovey to Edd. While Edd hides in a cabinet, Ed asks Sarah if she can go back to playing with Jimmy, but she just yells at him to back off being going back to what she was doing. Eddy tries throwing her out, but this backfires and he and Ed are thrown out instead. They run back in to find Edd hiding on top of the fridge to avoid Sarah. Sarah then notices the fridge magnets and rearranges them to her liking. Eddy is shocked at this and realizes Sarah has a crush on Edd and Ed notes she is a good speller too. Suddenly Sarah appears at where Edd is hiding. Eddy then snatches Edd away much to Sarah's anger. She yells at them to give him back as they run off. At Jimmy's house, Jimmy is sad that Sarah is not with him as he looks at a picture of him getting his leg bandaged by Sarah. He then hears that lunch is ready from his oven. However his lunch collapses and Jimmy blames the egg whites on it. The Eds are then shown busy hiding from Sarah in a bush and leave when they believe the coast is clear. However Sarah then clings onto Edd's leg, preventing him from going anywhere. Eddy snatches him away and they run off until Sarah pops out of Edd's hat. She then fools around with Edd and Eddy is unable to get rid of her due to her tough behavior. Eddy then quickly distracts her with a love note that he claims Edd wrote for her (which reads "Get Lost!") while they go hide somewhere else. At the same time, Jimmy is angry at Edd for taking Sarah away from him. He then begins to stamp on the flower Sarah got from Edd in frustration as well as ripping away at his bear. Jonny and Plank arrive and the former asks if that was a bad bear. Jimmy tries to hit him, but misses. Jonny assumes this is tag and tags Jimmy before running off which makes Jimmy even angrier. At Edd's garage, Eddy checks outside and assumes the coast is clear while they hide in Edd's garage. After finishing the quick drying paper mache, Eddy gets the idea to make a huge dinosaur foot as part of their latest scam. While building the foot, they are interrupted by Sarah who begins messing up the foot and everything around the garage due to her crush. Eddy knocks over the paper mache and it drops on Edd, trapping him down like a statue. Sarah then begins to paints hearts on Edd. Eddy states this is pathetic to endure. Ed notes Sarah is weird without Jimmy not around. This sprouts an idea for Eddy and he realizes they need to find Jimmy and get him back with Sarah. He then takes Ed with him so they can find Jimmy and get this mess solved. Ed asks what they should do about Edd as he is being dragged away, but Eddy assures him Edd is not going anywhere. Sarah is then shown putting a lei on his neck. Ed and Eddy go off to the playground and find Jimmy alone on the seesaw playing by himself. After seeing the two remaining Eds, he then begins to fight them (unsuccessfully for a bit due to Eddy and Ed not even wanting to fight him at all) demanding Sarah back now. Eddy decides to get this over with and give Sarah back to him, so the two friendships can be rekindled to how they were before. In the end, Sarah forgets about Edd and goes to play with Jimmy once again once they meet each other again (Thanks to the Eds). Eddy is disappointed that the four-leafed clover didn't help them at all with good luck and decides to toss it. Jonny finds the four-leafed clover and then picks up a twenty-dollar bill as well. Eddy sees this and tries to catch up with Jonny but doesn't succeed. Ed's stomach growls and he says that he is hungry as the episode irises in on his stomach. Charactors *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Sarah *Jimmy *Jonny 2x4 *Plank Category:Episodes Category:CN Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes Category:11m